


Torn Asunder

by tessykins



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cylons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Caprica, Cylons start to love each other. Natalie doesn’t even realize it until she meets Six, her Six; her beautiful golden girl shining in the burnished sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on 4x06 "Faith" and contains extreme spoilers. Natalie is the Six leading the rebel cylons.

Caprica changes everything.

Before Caprica, the Cylon are machines. They look like humans, have human shells to infiltrate and destroy.

On Caprica, there are only Cylons. They’re alone for the first time in their entire history. They’re left alone to evolve. And they become something completely different. On Caprica, Cylons start to love each other.

Natalie doesn’t even realize it until she meets Six, her Six; her beautiful golden girl shining in the burnished sun.

They’re not supposed to want this. Models aren’t supposed to want each other, Sixes shouldn’t want each other. They’re the first.

But the first time she kisses Six, Natalie knows that nothing has been more right. She wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Natalie has always been a leader.

\---

New Caprica changes everything again.

Natalie has never hated humans, she’s met so very few. She believes Caprica Six and Boomer; wants so desperately that love can heal everything. If they love hard enough, they can fix everything. So the Cylon find their human parents, but it is nothing like they expected.

It is a grey occupation, filled with hate and detention cells. Natalie and Six curl together in their quarters, surrounded by their brothers and sisters, and they imagine the world is a better place.

They can live in their projection, where love has healed the world.

Until Six dies. She dies horribly and painfully, senselessly.

Natalie strokes the forehead of her lover/sister/self, welcoming her back to life.

Six writhes in the resurrection gel, screams until her throat is raw.

Natalie slips into the resurrection tank, holding Six tightly until she calms, body quieting in her arms.

Six curls her head, sleek with gel, against Natalie’s neck and sobs. “I-I-I kept trying to scream. She just slapped tape over my mouth and threw me in the septic tank. She just, she just watched me die…” Broken breath against Natalie’s neck and Six looks at her with her own dark eyes. “We’re trying to help these people. Why do they hate us so much? Why would she—“ Six breaks off, sobs choking off her voice.

“I know, I know.” Natalie strokes her sister’s wet hair. “It’s all right, it’s over. I’ll protect you.”

Six looks up at her, tears shining in trusting eyes.

Natalie has never been able to resist her. She cups Six’s face in her hands, kisses her gently, sweetly. Six sighs and her lips taste like tears.

They’re helpless, twined together, lost to this. Six’s hands pulling desperately at Natalie’s sodden clothes, Natalie’s hands on Six’s wet skin. Six’s hand skims up Natalie’s thigh, rucks her skirt up around her waist. Natalie moans, cups a breast, soft and firm, in her hand. Six groans, bites at her lips, clutching desperately at feeling.

They rock together, hands finding heat. Six moans as Natalie kisses her; her skin is salty on Natalie’s tongue and slippery slick under her fingers.

Six’s breath stutters in her throat, her eyes close and her body arches as she calls out to Natalie, to God.

Natalie follows her, soul spinning out into the dark with a whisper.

Six sighs against Natalie’s throat. “I will always follow, wherever you lead.”

\---

The Alliance changes everything again.

Natalie kisses Six goodbye as her sister/lover/self kneels beneath a human’s gun, among humans and cylons united by dreams and desperation.

Natalie’s hand closes around the human’s gun; Six’s hair is impossibly white beneath the barrel of the gun.

Six couldn’t let go, couldn’t heal. Fixed doesn’t mean unbroken. She couldn’t face the woman who killed her without fighting back. They can’t let this go, they need this alliance too much.

The only justice must be human justice.

Natalie pulls the trigger and Six falls.

Blood for blood.  



End file.
